The ability to introduce macromolecules, such as proteins, nucleic acids, carbohydrates and lipids into living cells is a powerful tool for manipulating and examining biological processes, and has exciting therapeutic implications.
Introduction of nanoparticles into living cells is also a powerful biological tool with therapeutic potential. Nanoparticles are generally defined as particles that are 100 nm or smaller in diameter and are used, or being evaluated for use, in many fields including biomedical field. For example, Iron oxide nanoparticles can be used to improve MRI images of cancer tumors.
Currently a number of techniques are available for introduction of macromolecules and/or nanoparticles into living cells. These include induction of enhanced membrane permeability by use of Ca2+ and temperature shock, use of surface binding agents such as polyethylene glycol (PEG), liposome mediated delivery and direct microinjection into cells. While microinjection procedures can give high efficiencies relative to delivery into the cell, they require single cell manipulations and therefore, are inappropriate for treating masses of cells and are generally tedious and difficult to employ. On the other hand, while the other protocols are generally simple, and allow treatment of large numbers of cells en masse, they tend to have very low efficiency.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for new and improved methods for introducing macromolecules and/or nanoparticles into living eukaryotic cells that are simple, efficient, and can target large number of cells. The present invention addresses this need.